


Between world and toys

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, kinda case
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн почти сразу после большой игры.<br/>Началось все с неудачного эксперимента, а дальше они сами.<br/>AU или missing scene, как кому больше нравится. ООС вероятен, но я, честно, без понятия. Обоснуй притянут за известное место.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая попытка допилить текст двухлетней давности.  
> Пока в режиме черновика. 
> 
> Бета: Alves

Шерлок сам не понял, как так вышло, но предотвратить ничего не успел. Вещество из случайно лопнувшей колбы шипело и источало едкий запах и токсичный пар. Шерлоку требовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы выяснить, где именно он ошибся с расчетами, но он тратил их, стараясь удержать равновесие. От испарений у него кружилась голова и темнело перед слезящимися глазами. Он кинулся к раковине, схватил первую попавшуюся под руку тряпку, чтобы намочить ее и приложить к лицу. Помещение необходимо было срочно проветрить. Шерлок потянулся к окну, но тело уже не слушалось. Он понимал, что необходимо позвать на помощь, хочет он этого или нет, потому что теперь не видел ничего вообще. Джона не было дома, но миссис Хадсон в это время суток, вероятно, должна была находиться где-то поблизости. Шерлок сделал попытку закричать, но голоса не было тоже. Он понимал, что голос не мог никуда деться, наверное, просто не хватало сил: все они уходили на то, чтобы поддерживать себя в сознании. Шерлок еще раз попытался дотянуться до окна, хотя уже совсем не чувствовал своего тела; темнота окутала его, утянула в вакуум, и вскоре наступило ничто.

**

Шерлок очнулся в постели. Он не спешил открывать глаза, лишь прислушивался к ощущениям. Он сразу понял, что находится не в больнице — не было характерного запаха, однако он был и не дома — там тоже пахло иначе. В этом же помещении, казалось, вообще ничем не пахло. По крайней мере, Шерлок не мог уловить никакого запаха, хотя стоило сделать скидку на то, что после токсического отравления он мог не до конца воспринимать внешние раздражители.

Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел темноту; лишь окно едва заметно выделялось на общем фоне, а значит, зрение все-таки не пропало. Это было хорошей новостью. Плохая заключалась в том, что он понятия не имел, где находится. Шерлок на пробу пошевелил руками и ногами. Все было в норме, поэтому он решил сесть. Голова немного кружилась. Он проводил эксперимент с утра, сейчас же стояла глубокая ночь. Судя по всему, интоксикация была несильной, если, конечно, он не провалялся тут более суток. Шерлок чувствовал себя растерянно, но отнюдь не был напуган. Он прокашлялся, чтобы проверить наличие слуха: тот также оказался на месте. На Шерлоке была домашняя одежда, в которой он проводил эксперимент, однако она совершенно ничем не пахла, но после инцидента с колбой так быть не могло. Это настораживало еще сильнее.

Шерлок попытался встать с постели и замер, когда за дверью зажегся свет. Его сердце дрогнуло — ему не терпелось знать, что происходит. Кем бы ни был его похититель и спаситель, Шерлок не собирался представать перед ним беззащитным. Пускай он уже это сделал, когда потерял сознание и позволил подобной ситуации происходить. 

Дверь отварилась, и Шерлок зажмурился, узнав силуэт на пороге. Этот силуэт он не раз видел в своих редких, но очень красочных снах. В дверном проеме стоял Мориарти. Шерлок вдруг подумал, что все еще спит. Он действительно не ожидал ничего подобного, и потому резко вскочил на ноги. Однако последствия отравления дали о себе знать, и он, пошатнувшись, сел обратно на кровать и склонил голову, пытаясь прийти в себя. Мориарти даже не подумал сдвинуться с места. Он молча ждал, пока Шерлок справится с головокружением. Тот не мог разглядеть выражение лица Джима, потому что перед глазами плыло, а на свет, идущий из коридора, было больно смотреть. Впрочем, Шерлок сумел собраться за считанные секунды — опасность, которая всегда поджидала, если Мориарти был рядом, придала ему сил, погнала кровь быстрее. Тот же стоял, замерев, и Шерлок, не зная, чего ждать, тоже застыл. Казалось, вообще весь мир вокруг них застыл, но вскоре Джим нарушил молчание.

— Тебе лучше? — голос разбил все: тишину, неподвижность, защитный барьер, что Шерлок с трудом выстроил секундой прежде. 

В его голосе плескался покой. Абсолютный, но мифический, невозможный в реальности. Тон навевал гипнотическое оцепенение, в нем не было ни участия, ни насмешки. Не было вообще никаких интонаций. Шерлок вроде бы и узнал его: помнил ведь, как Джим говорил на их недавней встрече в бассейне, но сейчас мог расслышать ничего похожего.

— Ты... — пораженно выдохнул Шерлок. Ему нужно было несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Мориарти не ответил. — Где я? 

— У меня дома.

Голос обволакивал. Ощущение было странное, наверняка, оно было вызвано последствиями отравления или еще какой-нибудь дрянью, которую, несомненно, вкололи ему, иначе бы он не провалялся без сознания так долго.

— Как я здесь оказался?

— Я тебя привез.

— Зачем?

— Тебе нужна была помощь.

Шерлок оцепенел.

— Камеры. В моем доме твои камеры, — догадался он и, скривившись, выдохнул: — Как пошло... 

Разгадка его не удивила, и он почувствовал укол разочарования. Так бывало почти всегда, когда ответ лежал на поверхности.

Мориарти снова промолчал. 

— Примчался меня спасать? — удивился Шерлок. — Что тебе нужно?

— Тебе лучше? — Джим повторил вопрос все так же бесцветно. 

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Вопрос излишний. Я сижу, говорю, мыслю. Как ты думаешь? 

— Ты можешь ходить? — спросил Мориарти, и его бровь дрогнула едва уловимо, будто против воли, но Шерлок заметил. — Ты можешь проверить, я не собираюсь срываться с места и мешать тебе.

Голос Мориарти наконец-то вернулся к привычной издевательски-надменной интонации. Шерлок почувствовал внезапный прилив ярости, но послушался. Он медленно встал, пошатнувшись, но все же смог сделать несколько шагов. 

— Ты не мог бы...

— Свет ни к чему, здесь нет твоих вещей, сейчас понедельник, 3:42, и если ты в состоянии двигаться, я бы хотел, чтобы ты двигался... — он сделал паузу, приподнял брови, и лицо его ожило, — из моего дома. 

И Шерлок заметил, что спокойствие в голосе давалась Мориарти куда хуже, чем казалось. 

Шерлок, в пижаме, халате и босиком, стоял посреди квартиры Джима Мориарти. Это было несказанно абсурдно, но, без сомнения, имело смысл и объяснение. 

— Я в твоем доме, — с насмешкой сказал Шерлок. — Сомневаюсь, что ты дал бы мне уйти просто так, если бы я действительно был в твоем доме. 

Джим лишь пожал плечами. Свет из коридора освещал часть комнаты. Шерлок старательно впитывал детали. 

— Спектакль «я гений дедукции» посмотрим в другой раз, если ты не против. Я хочу спать. 

Мориарти пошевелился впервые за все время, вскинув руку в приглашающем на выход жесте. Он вел себя странно. По крайней мере, непривычно для Шерлока. Только поэтому хотелось остаться и продолжать собирать данные. Шерлок промычал что-то себе под нос и приблизился к Джиму. Тот небрежно подпирал плечом дверной косяк. На его лице поселилось легкое раздражение. 

Шерлок внимательно оглядел его. Джинсы и черный свитер. Высокий ворот, длинные рукава, минимум открытых участков кожи. Руки скрещены на груди. Все указывало на то, что Мориарти пытался оградиться, словно защищаясь. 

Шерлок прищурился и начал: — Ты наблюдал за мной, кинулся спасать, притащил к себе… — он усмехнулся, — …домой, оказал медицинскую помощь и отпускаешь? Просто так? 

Он даже не заметил, как приблизился к Мориарти вплотную, но тот не отстранился.

— И хочешь, чтобы я поверил, будто сделал этоты просто так, из добрых побуждений? 

— Поразительная дедукция, — неприятным и предостерегающим тоном ответил Джим. — Я не просто так отпускаю тебя, Шерлок. Я даю тебе шанс уйти самому, спокойно, без вреда для твоего здоровья. Понимаешь?

— Бессмысленно! — воскликнул Шерлок.

— Можешь поразмыслить над моими мотивами на досуге. А теперь — до свидания. 

Шерлоку хотелось подойти еще ближе, тряхнуть Джима как следует, словно от этого тот перестал бы быть таким непонятным, но он лишь отступил и направился к двери. Шерлок моментально впитал в подсознание все детали квартиры Мориарти, которые успел разглядеть, но не рискнул снова демонстрировать свои умозаключения. Здесь не о чем было говорить, но подумать определенно стоило. Шерлок решил заняться этим, когда окажется дома. 

— Какова вероятность, что я не получу пулю от снайпера, как только выйду за порог? — серьезно спросил Шерлок.

Джим раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Вот уж что действительно бессмысленно.

— Сам хвалился своим непостоянством.

Мориарти мастерски изобразил радостную улыбку — в сочетании с абсолютно пустым взглядом выглядело слегка безумно. 

— Как мило, Шерлок, ты помнишь нашу встречу! — с наигранным удивлением воскликнул он. — Как часто ты вспоминаешь ее, м-м-м? 

Впервые за вечер Шерлок увидел человека, с которым познакомился в бассейне. Не то чтобы он действительно мечтал увидеть его еще раз, но некое подобие облегчения все-таки испытал: Джим наконец надел знакомую маску.

— Ты, судя по всему, только о ней и думаешь. Как давно у меня в квартире камера?

— Ты у нас гений дедукции, вот и определи. Но ты собирался уходить.

Шерлок бегло кинул взгляд на свои босые ноги, от чего Мориарти развеселился еще больше.

— Боишься простыть? Не стоит, тут недалеко. 

Шерлок еще с минуту поразмышлял, есть ли смысл задерживаться, и все-таки проговорил: — Что ж, пойду, пожалуй...

Он развернулся, чтобы выйти за дверь.

— Мог бы сказать спасибо. — Обида в голосе была наигранно. Было ясно, что Джим издевался.

— За похищение?

— Я спас тебя от удушья.

Шерлок раздраженно хмыкнул. 

— Все выветрилось бы само, я успел открыть окно.

— Нет, не успел...

Шерлок хотел было возразить, но зачем? Мориарти вроде бы желал, чтобы он ушел, но сам привычно провоцировал на стычку. Как бы то ни было, добиться ответа не представлялось возможным. Шерлок резко развернулся и вышел из квартиры.

**

Оказавшись на улице, он без труда определил, где находится. Дом был всего в паре кварталов от Бейкер-стрит. Впрочем, он сомневался, что застанет Мориарти на том же самом месте, если вдруг решит навестить его завтра. Что же задумал его враг? Шерлок быстро шел по обочине, совершенно не ощущая холода, даже наоборот: свежий воздух пошел ему на пользу. Он быстро добрался до дома, где его встретил взволнованный Джон. 

— Шерлок, что с тобой? Где ты был? Почему ты босиком? — тот встретил его кучей вопросов, которые, по сути своей имели один и тот же смысл.

Шерлок проигнорировал их все и сразу поспешил на кухню. Все было убрано, а форточка закрыта. Он не мог с точностью сказать, действительно ли успел открыть ее, но склонялся к варианту, что все же успел.

— Ты трогал тут что-нибудь? — крикнул он Джону. 

— Что? Нет…

— Интересно... — прошептал Шерлок и уселся в кресло, подогнув под себя озябшие ноги. 

Джон терпеливо ждал ответов у входа в кухню. 

— Реагент... — Шерлок бегло глянул на него, — вышел из-под контроля в 12:38, дезориентация от взрыва не позволила мне мгновенно принять необходимые меры.

— Что? Взрыв? Шерлок, ты в порядке?

Тот закатил глаза и продолжил:  
— Слишком много катализатора... — между делом отметил он. — Помещение не было полностью изолировано, да и, кажется, я успел открыть окно. Если же нет… летальный исход наступил бы в течение двадцати минут. Если же да, я очнулся бы раньше. 

Шерлок замолчал, снова глянул на Джона — друг смотрел во все глаза и казался обеспокоенным больше обычного. Какое-то время Шерлок раздумывал, не сказать ли, где именно он побывал. Не найдя ни одной причины, по которой стоило бы это скрывать, он заявил:  
— У нас на кухне камера.

— Что?

Шерлок раздраженно тряхнул головой, призывая не перебивать.

— Мориарти увидел...

— Мориарти?! — воскликнул Джон и добавил уже спокойнее: — Шерлок, извини, что перебиваю, но тебе не кажется...

— ...что эксперимент вышел из-под контроля и кинулся меня спасать, — Шерлок и не подумал обратить внимание на реплику Джона и усмехнулся. — Он убрал все последствия взрыва и каким-то образом перенес меня к себе. Судя по тому, что я пролежал больше двенадцати часов и по чуть более сильной дезориентации, чем должна быть после отравления перегоревшим реагентом, по пути он вколол мне снотворное… впрочем, не самой тяжелой группы. 

Он замолчал, поднял взгляд на Джона, который на этот раз не стал ничего говорить, позволяя Шерлоку закончить.

— Я очнулся в его доме, судя по всему, в его кровати, потому как он только и ждал, пока я приду в себя, чтобы попросить уйти. Сказал, что хочет спать, — Шерлок дернул уголком губ. — Сказал, что это его дом. Не сказал, почему сделал то, что сделал. Едва ли хоть что-то из сказанного им правда, Джон, но факт, событие, оно имеет место быть. И я должен знать, что все это значит. 

Он вскочил и принялся расхаживать по комнате. Меньше всего он походил на человека, который пережил отравление химикатами, пролежал полдня в квартире опасного преступника и потом шел босиком до дома. Джон подумал было снова намекнуть Шерлоку, что добром это не кончится, но решил, что только зря потратит воздух. Была проблема понасущнее.

— Как камеры попали к нам в дом? Надо срочно найти их и убрать...

— Убрать... — отстраненно потянул Шерлок; его мысли явно блуждали где-то далеко отсюда. — Нет, пусть пока останутся. А как попали — это хороший вопрос.

Его глаза блестели от предвкушения. Джону хотелось схватиться за голову. Мориарти дал Шерлоку идеальную загадку — себя самого.

— Шерлок, прости, но я не хочу ходить по дому, зная, что за мной следит психопат, имеющий привычку вешать на людей взрывчатку...

— Он не психопат, — задумчиво потянул тот.

— Шерлок! 

— Не думаю, что в твоей комнате есть камера, Джон, так что можешь не переживать.

Шерлок огляделся и сосредоточил внимание на книжном стеллаже. Если камера имелась и в гостиной, то была где-то там. Шерлок не собирался лезть и проверять. По крайней мере пока. Однако свою спальню избавить от камеры следовало незамедлительно. 

— Чего он хотел? — Джон отвлек его от раздумий.

— Я не знаю. 

— Ты точно в порядке? 

— Как видишь.

— Шерлок, если ты спросишь…

— Мне надо подумать, Джон. Иди спать. 

Шерлок упал обратно в кресло, потер переносицу и сложил руки у лица. Как Мориарти установил камеры, значения не имело: он мог поставить их в любое время, когда никого не было дома. Сказать точнее Шерлок все равно не удастся, ибо не было никаких следов, указывающих на конкретную дату. Стоило отдать Мориарти должное — тот знал свое дело. В том, что Шерлока накачали снотворным сразу, как обнаружили, тоже не возникало сомнений. Он отсмотрел свои руки в поисках следа от укола, но не нашел их. Прислушавшись к организму, он не ощутил ни дискомфорта, ни легкой боли, как иногда бывает после инъекций. Вероятно, Мориарти использовал спрей или жидкость. Это не должно было дать такого длительного эффекта, но в паре с отравлением организм отреагировал соответствующим образом. 

Шерлок четко представил вероятную картину. Мориарти, скорее всего, было бы сложно провернуть все это в одиночку. Хотя бы потому, что на уборку требуется время. Тем не менее, Шерлок не сомневался, что Мориарти делал ее сам, даже если в квартире был кто-нибудь еще. Он не верил, что его подручные справились бы настолько чисто: только кто-то, не раз наблюдавший за кухней, мог с такой точностью восстановить обстановку.

Шерлок действительно не мог поверить, что Мориарти просто испугался за его жизнь и тут же примчался спасать. Разве что тот не мог позволить противнику погибнуть столь нелепо. Наверняка у него был план, как поинтересней обставить гибель Шерлока. А может, он до сих пор не наигрался, и тогда было ясно, почему он не жалел Шерлоку смерти. Но тот был уверен — он успел открыть форточку.

Но главным вопросом оставалось не «Как?», а «Зачем?». 

Мотивы поступков раскрывать было куда увлекательней, чем восстанавливать последовательности действий. Мотивы Мориарти были непонятны, потому что был непонятен он сам. Шерлок попытался воспроизвести в сознании запомненное в его доме. Шерлок попытался вспомнить все, что увидел в его квартире. Комната определенно нуждалась в более тщательном исследовании, но коридор и так говорил о многом. Коробки с неизвестным содержимым занимали почти все свободное место; Мориарти либо недавно переехал, либо собирался съезжать. Шерлок больше склонялся ко второму варианту. Он решил, что надо будет еще раз сходить в ту квартиру. Только чтобы убедиться в своей правоте. 

Стены в коридоре были темными, с плохо различимым узором. Минимум верхней одежды на вешалке, кеды и ботинки на полу. Зеркало и ни одной тумбочки. Лишь коробки. 

Возможно, Джим специально не хотел включать свет, чтобы не дать Шерлоку как следует рассмотреть свое жилище, и, более того, именно поэтому старался выставить его как можно скорее, пока он еще не отправился от шока. В шоке Шерлок, конечно же, не был, но четкость зрения все равно была нарушена и деталей запомнить почти не удалось. 

Стоило поразмыслить еще кое о чем. 

Одежда.

Шерлок проводил эксперимент в специальном защитном фартуке и перчатках, которые сразу заметил на кухне, когда вернулся. Он помнил, что после взрыва часть вещества попала на рукава его пижамы. Пятна были и сейчас, они не могли не остаться. Однако не было соответствующего запаха. Шерлок прекрасно знал, что одежда была выстирана не так давно, и это обескураживало посильнее, чем все остальное. Настолько, что учащался пульс и дрожали кончики пальцев. Это было просто вопиющим нарушением личного пространства. Куда более серьезным, чем понаставленные кругом камеры и «похищение». Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что это скорее смущало, чем вызывало возмущение или отвращение.

Смущаться Шерлок не привык. Он и не помнил, когда это случалось с ним в последний раз. Но теперь вдруг кровь бежала быстрее, причиняя дискомфорт и что-то еще, о чем совсем не выходило думать. Шерлока стопорило на контрасте ощущений, и логические связи рушились. 

В конечном итоге, вопрос остался только один: «Зачем?» Размышлять над ним можно было долго и не без удовольствия, но не хватало данных. Мориарти мог задумать все, что угодно. Шерлок рассудил, что для начала следует убедиться в своей правоте относительно квартиры, а значит, придется наведаться туда снова. 

**

Найти в базе данных имя владельца труда не составило, и, понятное дело, Мориарти им не являлся. Впрочем, это ничего не значило. Шерлок и не думал ложиться спать, вместо этого, управившись с базой данных, отправился осматривать свою спальню на предмет следящего устройства. Нельзя сказать, что он сильно удивился, когда не обнаружил его там. Однако это прибавляло вопросов. Почему Мориарти поставил камеры в кухне и гостиной, но не установил его в спальне? Ответ пришел быстро. Вероятно, ему не было никакого дела до самого Шерлока — только до его работы. 

Мориарти следил, не пересекается ли деятельность Шерлока с его собственной. А поскольку с тех пор, как они полюбовно расстались в бассейне, прошло не так много времени и дела их не пересекались, можно было сделать вывод, что Мориарти и не горит желанием, чтобы было иначе. 

Объяснение устроило бы Шерлока полностью, если бы не вчераший эпизод. По какой такой причине воскресным утром Мориарти наблюдал за тем, как он просто ставит эксперимент, не относящийся к работе? Сейчас у Шерлока даже не было никакого дела. Камеры наверняка просто все записывали, и потом видео просматривалось на предмет полезной информации. Всерьез поверить, что Мориарти «в прямом эфире» сидит и смотрит трансляции с Бейкер-стрит, казалось безумием, но, судя по всему, так и было. По крайней мере, в этот раз. Логика ломалась. Шерлок не понимал причин, как ни старался. Банальную романтическую привязанность Шерлок даже не рассматривал: глупо и бессмысленно. А главное, все совершенно точно не могло быть так просто. Шерлок был уверен, что это тоже ребус, который необходимо решить.

Собственно, не стоило и откладывать.

Он вдруг задумался, уже пройдя полдороги: «А что, если Мориарти все еще там?» Шерлок даже остановился на пару секунду. Возможно, он поторопился, но в интересах Мориарти было вообще убраться из той квартиры, как только за Шерлоком закрылась дверь. 

Шерлок, впрочем, и не думал недооценивать таланты своего врага: при должном желании к нынешним десяти утра тот уже успел бы покинуть страну. И все же, если Мориарти обнаружится в квартире и продолжит делать вид, что живет там и тайных умыслов не имел, Шерлок по крайней мере сможет воспользоваться случаем и изучить его квартиру при свете дня. Это определенно должно быть увлекательно. Это определенно должно подтолкнуть к пониманию самого Мориарти. 

Люди сами по себе не представляли для Шерлока интереса; все их поступки диктовались простыми мотивами, которые было не трудно распознать — обычная психология. И те, кто думали, будто Шерлок не разбирается в чувствах, были глупцами. Не обязательно чувствовать самому, чтобы видеть все со стороны. 

Эмоции — самая простая наука из всех. 

Мориарти был интересен не только потому, что умен и изобретателен. И вовсе не потому, что представлял угрозу и его необходимо было посадить в тюрьму. Такой цели Шерлок вообще не ставил перед собой. Мориарти был маской. И казалось, что даже сам для себя. В нем, на первый взгляд, вообще не было истины. Шерлок не любил абстрактных трактовок, но в данном случае иной просто не было. Отчего-то действительно хотелось понять, как дела обстоят на самом деле. Что именно под маской — пустота или нечто большее. 

Шерлок рассудил, что хочет этого лишь потому, что Мориарти, так или иначе, заслужил его уважение. И вовсе не потому, что действительно, самую малость, испытывал благодарность за якобы спасенную жизнь. 

**

Жил Мориарти на третьем этаже ничем не примечательного многоквартирного дома. Подъезд тоже был самым обычным, но Шерлок вдруг подумал, что, возможно, стоило взять с собой оружие. Если Мориарти дома, то он, несомненно, знал: Шерлок не упустит возможности прийти снова. Тот, впрочем, не был уверен, его пустят на порог или нет, но попытаться стоило. Он стремительно поднялся на нужный этаж, позвонил в дверь, задержав палец на звонке чуть дольше, чем позволяли приличия, и стал внимательно прислушиваться к происходящему внутри. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука: в такой тишине было невозможно не услышать звонок. Шерлок знал, что ему в любом случае необходимо попасть внутрь. Он даже прикинул пару возможных вариантов, как дверь резко отварилась, и на пороге предстал Мориарти с крайне самодовольной улыбкой на лице. 

Он оглядел Шерлока с ног до головы. 

 

— Ты в обуви? — спросил, притворно удивившись. — Это хорошо. Я знал, что ты придешь, ждал, коробки разобрал, видишь? Ну, проходи...

Джим приглашающе махнул рукой и отошел в сторону. Из одежды на нем были только джинсы и потрепанная футболка. Комфортная, свободная одежда, призванная показать, кто хозяин дома и положения в целом. 

Шерлок осторожно прошел. В дневном свете было видно каждую деталь квартиры, и он принялся собирать информацию. Мориарти следил за ним с легкой улыбкой. 

— О, Шерлок... — на лице его было выписано обожание, но тот понимал, что Джим просто издевается. — Ты ведь не ожидал, да, что я окажусь здесь?

Шерлок прищурился, но ответил:  
— Не ожидал.

— О, и ты понятия не имеешь, что я задумал, не так ли? 

— Только вчера ты говорил, что ничего.

— То было вчера... Или сегодня — кажется, и двенадцати часов не прошло. А ты уже соскучился. 

Шерлок сдавленно выдохнул. Мориарти кривлялся, как на их первой встрече, и это разительно отличалось от его ночного поведения. Шерлоку было интересно, почему.

— Ночью ты не был таким гостеприимным...

— Ничего себе не был — ты проспал в моей кровати больше половины суток. Это ли не гостеприимство? 

— Я могу пройти? 

— Да, прошу, только в кухню, если ты, конечно, снова не хочешь прилечь... — Джим двусмысленно вскинул брови, но Шерлок не повелся на провокацию и кивнул.

На кухне было светло и чисто, а лишних вещей было совсем немного. Ноутбук, наушники, телефон. Вероятно, Мориарти работал здесь до того, как Шерлок пришел. На подоконнике лежала книга, но занавеска мешала разглядеть, какая именно. Джим кивнул на стул, стоявший спинкой к окну, и Шерлок присел. 

Он ощущал, как все его тело пульсирует от напряжения. Мориарти сам признался, будто что-то задумал. Впрочем, это было ясно и вчера. Сейчас, при свете дня, Шерлок, будучи в трезвом уме, воспринимал все по-новому, с куда большей осторожностью. 

— Чай или кофе? — Джим расслаблено стоял, подпирая бедром край стола. 

— Кофе, с сахаром, без молока, — монотонно проговорил Шерлок, не отводя от Джима взгляд. 

Тот кивнул и, отвернувшись, принялся выполнять заказ.

— Шерлок, расслабься, пока травить я тебя не собираюсь. Я же вижу, что ты изнемогаешь от желания задать некоторое вопросы, — когда Мориарти оглянулся, в глазах его было так много разных эмоций, что Шерлок не смог считать ни одной. Зато ухмылка вполне хорошо выражала одно лишь довольство собственным превосходством. Надо было срочно менять положение.

— Ты купил эту квартиру всего две с половиной недели назад, владельца звали Кристиан Киттен, американец, хотя едва ли это имеет значение. Но интересно то, что он исчез таинственным образом гораздо раньше, и тело его не нашли до сих пор. Как думаешь, мне стоит поискать? — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. 

— Мне стоит испугаться? — прошептал Мориарти, но Шерлок продолжил:  
— Очевидно, что квартира рядом с Бейкер-стрит приобретена с определенной целью. И я узнаю, с какой. Камеры есть только в гостиной и кухне, значит, ты следишь за делами, не более...

— О, а ты проверил в ванной? — Мориарти растянул губы в смущенной улыбке. — Потому что если нет...

— Я проверил везде, — соврал Шерлок. Он был уверен, что больше камер нет нигде, но взял на заметку все же проверить на всякий случай. 

— Вижу, ты продуктивно провел ночь. Извини, я не смотрел — был слишком рад освободившейся кровати. 

— Почему? — спросил Шерлок.

Мориарти поставил перед ним чашку кофе. Себе налил чай.

— Почему что? Почему я ждал и не составил тебе компанию или...

— Ты знаешь, что, — выдохнул Шерлок. Он не мог не раздражаться от человека, который производил столько лишнего шума, но чье поведение, в то же время, было такой интересной загадкой. Джим сел на стул напротив, выражение его лица сделалось крайне огорченным.

— Знаешь, ты разочаровываешь меня, Шерлок. — Он отпил чай, а затем откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки у лица в привычном для Шерлока жесте. Его взгляд горел и провоцировал. — С одной стороны, ты не оправдал некоторые из моих ожиданий, и это грустно, — обиженным тоном пояснил он, — но с другой... я никогда не ошибаюсь, а тут я ошибся. Это знаешь, было не так уже и неприятно... это было необычно, ты удивил меня, Шерлок, я ценю это.

— О чем ты?

Шерлок действительно не знал, о чем толкует его враг. Печальное выражение не сходило с лица Мориарти, и это порядком раздражало.

— Я, признаться, думал, что ты не дашь мне уйти. Не в бассейне, нет, в общем. Будешь искать, пытаться разоблачить. Или знакомство с Ирэн Адлер так повлияло на тебя, что ты забыл обо мне?

— Неужто я слышу ревность в голосе?

Теперь Джим улыбнулся по-настоящему радостно, совершенно непонятно почему.

— Нет, милый, просто констатация факта. Но это ничего, потому что вот он я перед тобой, — Джим развел руками, демонстрируя себя, будто иначе было не видно, — живу близко, работаю на благо, так сказать... британского общества, никуда не собираюсь переезжать. Не интересно?

Интонации Мориарти могли бы свести с ума своими контрастами кого угодно, но Шерлок знал, что это просто отвлекающий маневр.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

— А был вопрос? Задай, как положено. 

— Почему ты... — Шерлок сделал паузу. Он не хотел произносить это слово, но знал, что Мориарти ждет именно этого, — …спас меня?

Джим зажмурился от удовольствия, и Шерлок отстраненно отметил, что это красиво. Когда Мориарти открыл глаза, в них изменилось все, словно закончился фейерверк из прошлых эмоций. Теперь в его взгляде читалось снисходительное понимание, и Шерлок не мог сообразить, что оно значит. 

— Это было твое домашнее задание, милый, разве нет?

Шерлок закатил глаза и сдавленно выдохнул. 

— Тебе якобы будет жаль, умри я от такой глупости, но я бы не умер, я успел открыть окно, я помню, — Шерлок взмахнул рукой, пресекая попытку возразить. — Ты усыпил меня, привез к себе, выстирал мою одежду и положил в свою постель. Я пробыл здесь больше двенадцати часов. Зачем? Более того, ты был не шибко рад сложившейся ситуации, насколько я успел заметить. Что было пока, я спал? 

— О, а ты чувствуешь физический дискомфорт? — Джим все еще издевался, но его тон перестал быть доброжелательным. 

— А должен? — Шерлок тяжело выдохнул; он начинал терять терпение. Джиму не удастся смутить его сомнительными намеками. Впрочем, как и узнать, что тому это уже удалось, когда он выстирал одежду Шерлока. Хотя, возможно, это делал вовсе не он, а специально нанятые люди. 

Мориарти хмыкнул одобрительно, но отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Почему ты не можешь допустить мысль, что ты просто спал? А я был занят своими делами.

— Но это бессмысленно!  
— Ну конечно, — Джим рассмеялся, допил чай и поднялся из-за стола. — Есть еще что-то, чего бы тебе хотелось? — довольно спросил он. — Вероятно, осмотреть мой дом и устроить спектакль?

— Я увидел достаточно, — Шерлок тоже допил кофе и встал. 

Он прошел мимо Мориарти к выходу, на несколько секунд задержался напротив, чтобы вглядеться в темные глаза. Казалось, что там, в глубине, билось нечто живое, и Шерлок поспешил отвести взгляд. 

— И не просветишь? — удивился Джим.

— Кажется, ты не хотел смотреть спектакль.

— Ты, конечно, всегда делаешь то, о чем просят...

— Сделаю для тебя исключение.

— Я тронут, — Мориарти замер в дверном проеме, и Шерлок испытал странное ощущение дежавю, потому как в точно такой же позе тот стоял и этой ночью. 

Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что Мориарти, не кривляющийся, безразлично смотрящий и говорящий спокойным тоном, занимал его куда сильнее, потому что это вполне могло оказаться истинным обликом, что, впрочем, пока было недоказуемо. И сейчас все эмоции вновь исчезли с его лица. 

Шерлок застыл. 

— Я хотел сказать, что прямые трансляции закончатся сегодня. Я не собираюсь тешить твою извращенную любовь к развлечениям. 

Мориарти не ответил, и Шерлок развернулся, чтобы уйти. 

— Ты мне должен, Шерлок, — тихо сказал Джим. 

— Что? — тот обернулся.

— Почему бы тебе не отблагодарить меня за спасение твоей жизни? — Мориарти плавно придвинулся к нему; его взгляд словно притягивал к себе, и Шерлоку казалось, что Джим не идет, а летит. 

Тот насторожился, но все равно усмехнулся.

— Стоило начать с того, что тебе что-то нужно. Не тратили бы время на болтовню.

— О, не надо недооценивать значение прелюдии, — Джим хитро улыбнулся, и Шерлок запомнил еще одно новое выражение его лица. 

— Чего ты хочешь?

Джим с легкой, лукавой улыбкой подошел к Шерлоку вплотную. Тот почувствовал себя некомфортно под его взглядом, и вовсе не потому, что думал, будто Мориарти может потребовать чего-нибудь банально-непристойного. Шерлок знал, что Мориарти не станет, но мысли о такой возможности, под этим взглядом, от этой улыбки, все равно невольно рождались. 

Джим проникал сразу в разум, без единого слова, и, несомненно, знал это. Шерлок сосредоточено ждал ответа, и, кажется, не дышал.

— Ты не хочешь поиграть со мной? — серьезным тоном спросил Мориарти, но сердце Холмса совершенно неожиданно ударило сильнее обычного. Ассоциация с тем, будто ему предлагают свидание или еще бог знает что из этой же серии, возникла внезапно и неуместно. И ответить «нет» было просто нельзя, потому что эти чувства — смущение и, может, совсем немного восторг — нельзя было игнорировать. Шерлок молчал, но выражение лица Джима менялось стремительно, и, в конце концов, на нем появилось удовлетворение. 

— Теперь твоя очередь, Шерлок, — сказал он шепотом — едва различимым, на грани слышимости. 

Тому пришлось вздохнуть, чтобы прохрипеть:

— Для чего?

— Пазл. Я хочу пазл, Шерлок, — снова прошептал Мориарти и, кажется, придвинулся еще ближе. 

Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы возразить.  
— Пожалуйста, сейчас тебе все равно нечем заняться. Это будет весело, необязательно ничего взрывать, ты можешь придумать что-нибудь хоть здесь, прямо у меня в квартире, можешь у себя, можешь где угодно, что угодно, только один пазл, Шерлок, тебе понравится, вот увидишь. 

Мориарти говорил это тихим, вкрадчивым голосом, но в его тоне едва заметно слышалась мольба. Она словно пробивалась через стены, рушила преграды, и Шерлок понимал, что ему предстоят куда большие неприятности, чем он мог себе вообразить. 

Он не ответил. Только кивнул и вышел за дверь. 

**

«Тебе понравится, вот увидишь…»

Эта фраза не шла у Шерлока из головы. Конечно, ему понравится.

Домой идти не хотелось, потому что там, так или иначе, пришлось бы разговаривать вслух, а встреча с Мориарти неожиданно вымотала его так, как никакое самое запутанное и интересное дело. 

Шерлок отправился в Бартс. Работа в лаборатории всегда быстро приводила мысли в порядок, а дома пока не доставало оборудования. Он отметил, что надо бы это исправить, хоть и понимал, что в ближайшее время ему будет не до экспериментов. 

Сегодня ему не были нужны трупы, поэтому не стоило попадаться Молли на глаза лишний раз. Он быстро прошел по коридорам в лабораторию и заперся там. Едва уловимые запахи химических веществ, смешавшиеся в один знакомый, в замкнутом помещении окутывали его и настраивали на нужный лад.

Итак, Мориарти хотел ребус, пазл, загадку, что угодно. Получается, что все его предыдущие действия, так или иначе, были лишь ради этого. Неизвестно отчего кольнувшее разочарование Шерлок проигнорировал как бессмысленное. 

Это было вполне логично, но все равно не давало ответа на вопрос, почему Мориарти держал его у себя так долго. В голове у Шерлока не укладывалось, что все действительно могло быть просто так. Любое «просто так» разочаровывало, а в Мориарти разочаровываться не хотелось. Впрочем, верить ему тоже не было причин, поэтому Шерлок разочаровываться не спешил.

Куда более важным сейчас было усмирить собственное желание поддаться на провокацию. Первым делом надо было не пускать разум в свободный полет и не придумывать ребусы прямо сейчас, не взвесив сначала все «за» и «против». 

Играть с Мориарти было небезопасно. О себе Шерлок не волновался, а вот о своих друзьях и о людях, которые случайно, но обязательно попадутся под руку — да. С другой стороны, если пазл будет составлять он, спасение каких-нибудь заложников точно не будет стимулом для Мориарти этот пазл разгадывать. Было нужно что-то зеркальное, но безопасное.

В этом и была вся прелесть — придумать нечто, не связанное с преступностью, но способное впечатлить Мориарти. Шерлок мог избавиться от всех этих мыслей, более того, он искренне наслаждался ими: он даже отрешенно замер над микроскопом. А главное, он улыбался. Краем сознания Шерлок понимал, что радоваться нечему, да и потворствовать желаниям преступника было совсем не в его стиле. Но Джим являлся исключением из всех возможных правил. 

Шерлок знал, что ему действительно необходимо поговорить с Джоном, потому что тот точно сможет привести достаточно аргументов в пользу отказа от этой безумной затеи. Он даже чуть было не начал, но вспомнил, что Джона нет, Джон дома. Шерлок послал ему СМС и пригласил присоединиться к нему в Бартсе. 

**

Джон застал Шерлока в неизменной для этого места позе — уткнувшимся в микроскоп. Порой казалось, что там вообще ничего нет, и это просто успокаивает его и помогает сосредоточиться. Дела у них не было, и Джон заранее чувствовал, что ему не понравится то, над чем размышляет Шерлок.

— Мориарти предлагает ребус, — заявил тот и только потом посмотрел на Джона.

— Что? Снова? Шерлок, я же говорил...

— Он предлагает мне загадать ему загадку, — пояснил Шерлок так, будто Джон должен был догадаться сам.

Тот не ответил, но его лицо выражало отношение к ситуации лучше любых слов. 

— Да, я знаю, — Шерлок закатил глаза и усмехнулся, — что это безумие. Якобы я должен ему за спасение своей жизни. — Очевидно, он специально все так обставил, чтобы иметь возможность надавить, если я откажусь.

— Что значит «если откажешься», Шерлок? Ты же не думаешь согласиться? — Джон отреагировал предсказуемо, Шерлок устало выдохнул. 

— Конечно, думаю — это может быть занятно, — Шерлоку нужен был аргумент повесомее, чем «это опасно». Он провоцировал Джона, лишь чтобы услышать желаемое. 

— Шерлок, ты… — Джон потер переносицу, — ты знаешь, где живет опасный преступник, и, как я понял, он переезжать не собирается. Ты можешь сдать его властям. Твоих показаний хватит, чтобы его упекли в тюрьму.

— Моих показаний не хватит, чтобы он задержался там надолго, Джон, это же очевидно. Такой человек, как Мориарти, не стал бы вести себя столь неосмотрительно, надеясь лишь на мое желание играть с ним, если бы у него не было подстраховки... — Шерлок сделал паузу, — хотя он и прав.

— В чем?

— В том, что я не собираюсь никуда его сдавать.

— Почему нет? — Джон искренне не понимал. — Он убийца и террорист. Тебе не кажется, что даже если вам было очень весело вместе, это не повод подвергать опасности невинных людей, когда ты можешь просто одним звонком все изменить.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, Джон был прав и неправ одновременно.

— Я же говорю, едва ли на данном этапе получится упрятать его надолго. Зато после этого он может сменить тактику, и добраться до него станет еще сложнее. Нет... — потянул Шерлок отстраненно, — не стоит злить его сейчас. Куда надежнее и безопаснее — воспользоваться случаем и узнать о нем побольше. Ему тоже скучно, Джон, я видел в его взгляде то, что он изо всех сил пытался скрыть, но он подошел слишком близко... 

Шерлок погрузился в воспоминания. Взгляд, который тянул в себя, как черная дыра.

— В его глазах жажда, достойная наркомана, нужда, которую не утолить...

— Наркоманы, Шерлок, — предостерегающе проговорил Джон. — Ты знаешь, каково это, когда они не могут остановиться.

— О, да, — протянул Холмс.

— Ты должен сказать ему «нет», потому что это превратится в бесконечный обмен загадками. И ты же знаешь, ты ведь тоже наркоман.

Шерлок все понимал. Возможно, ему необходимо было услышать подобный довод со стороны. 

— Более того, чем дальше это зайдет, тем сложнее будет «слезть». И все в любом случае кончится очень плохо не только окружающих, но и для тебя, Шерлок. 

Он молчал.

— Ты сам это знаешь, — договорил Джон и обеспокоено посмотрел на него.

— Знаю, Джон. Но все равно спасибо.

Шерлок, выходя из лаборатории, едва ощутимо похлопал Джона по плечу. Видимо ему действительно было важно мнение друга, чтобы принять решение. 

Джон искренне надеялся, что решение будет правильным.

**

На этот раз Шерлок к Мориарти не спешил. Большую часть дня он проводил в своей спальне, поскольку камеры все же не убрал, несмотря на то, что грозился это сделать. Но постоянно находиться в гостиной или на кухне не хотелось. Отвлекало от размышлений над возможным ребусом, хотя Шерлок и решил, что откажется. Пусть Мориарти думает, что хочет, надеется или бог знает, чем он там занимается. Казалось бы, все мысли Шерлока были заняты непостижимым противником, но думать о пазле было привычно, приятно и безопасно. Когда же Шерлок оказывался в гостиной или на кухне, думать получалось лишь о том, не наблюдает ли Джим за ним сейчас, и если да, то где, как выглядит комната с мониторами, и как выглядит сам Джим. Шерлок никогда раньше не вел себя так, поэтому камеры определенно стоило убрать. Но он не делал этого, позволяя Мориарти смотреть на себя хотя бы раз в день: пусть думает, что Шерлок размышляет над ребусом. Больше камеры ничем не стесняли. Джон вроде бы тоже вел себя, как обычно, только говорил гораздо реже, и непривычная тишина угнетала. 

О том, согласится Шерлок или откажется, они больше не говорили.


	2. Chapter 2

— Шерлок, ты убрал камеры? — напряженно спросил Джон однажды днем, когда прошла почти неделя с тех пор, как Шерлок виделся с Мориарти.

— Да, — монотонно отозвался Холмс. Он лежал на диване и молча созерцал потолок уже часа два.

— Шерлок?

— Нет, — повторил он таким же тоном. 

Джон устало выдохнул.

— Что там с Мориарти? Ты пойдешь к нему?

Они впервые заговорили на эту тему после той беседы в Бартсе. Джон знал, что в гостиной была камера, поэтому не хотел говорить ничего лишнего. Он был уверен, что Шерлок поймет его и так. Тот перевел на него взгляд и растеряно смотрел некоторое время. Джон терпеливо ждал ответа. Его левая рука была сжата в кулак. Шерлок почувствовал укол вины за те неудобства, что причиняет другу вся эта ситуация, но тряхнул головой, словно выкидывая ненужные мысли, и подскочил на диване.

— Да, пожалуй, пора.

— Шерлок… — Джон намекал на их разговор в больнице. Он склонил голову и пристально смотрел на него.

За все это время, что они соседствовали и работали вместе, Шерлок научился определять, что думает Джон, даже если тот не издал ни звука. Потому Шерлок и не стал больше ничего говорить, лишь закатил глаза, кивнул и поспешил скрыться в своей комнате. 

Как только Шерлок ушел, Джон сел за компьютер. Наличие камер крайне его беспокоило. Если бы они принадлежали Майкрофту, он бы еще мог отнестись спокойно и с пониманием. Однако о подобных выходках брата Шерлок узнавал сразу и незамедлительно уничтожал все устройства слежения. Почему же теперь он не спешил избавляться от них, было для Джона загадкой, но на друга он не давил — все равно без толку. 

По-настоящему пугало лишь то, что Джон всерьез опасался за жизнь Шерлока и чудом сдержался и не предложил пойти к Мориарти с ним. Знал, что Шерлок все равно откажется. 

О мотивах Мориарти Джон не размышлял, будучи искренне уверенным: тот не задумал ничего хорошего. В то же время он не мог игнорировать чувство легкой благодарности за заботу о Шерлоке, который был настолько самоуверен, что каждый раз пренебрегал мерами безопасности, когда ставил свои эксперименты. 

Благодарность эта, впрочем, была весьма условной — Джон знал, что пристрелил бы Мориарти, не задумываясь, если бы тот хоть чем-то навредил Шерлоку. Джон даже думал было пойти за ним и подстраховать на случае чего; неизвестно ведь, что может выкинуть Мориарти, раздосадованный отказом в игре. Но Джон, конечно же, никуда не пошел. Ему оставалось только волноваться. 

Он сам не заметил, как написал все это в блог. Отправлять запись он не стал, но сохранил на всякий случай.

**

На полпути к дому Мориарти Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что ему просто жизненно необходимо покурить. Последние два дня он не выходил на улицу, предпочитая лежать на диване, и теперь мир вокруг казался чересчур светлым — хотя было уже около девяти вечера, — и раздражал сильнее обычного. Шерлок не мог не отметить, что нервничает, но это не очень походило на обычное предвкушение, появлявшееся всякие раз, когда он дожидался очередного дела слишком долго. Шерлок много размышлял, как лучше поступить и получить хоть какие-нибудь доказательства того, что Мориарти не только играет с ним, но и на самом деле занимается противозаконной деятельностью. Идея пришла спонтанно, но так сильно пульсировала в сознании, что лежать и бездействовать дальше было невыносимо. Именно она и нервировала Шерлока сейчас сильнее всего. Перед тем как наведаться к Джиму, ему нужно было заглянуть еще в одно место.

Шерлок шел отказаться от игры. Конечно же, именно отказаться. И затем, в лучшем случае, он выйдет из той квартиры живым. Что может произойти в худшем случае, он тоже представлял, хотя вариантов была масса. И все же наиболее вероятным исходом казался тот, где он получит пулю в голову сразу, как покинет дом Мориарти. Но Шерлок и не подумал позаботиться о подстраховке. Чутье подсказывало, что все пойдет вообще не так, как он спланировал. 

**

В этот раз Джим не заставил ждать себя долго и выглядел довольным и расслабленным. На нем была белая рубашка с излишне расстегнутым воротом. Шерлок скользнул взглядом в вырез совершенно машинально, лишь отмечая его наличие. 

В квартире пахло чем-то сладким, с оттенком корицы, скорее всего, только что приготовленным. Шерлок хмыкнул и вопросительно вскинул бровь. Джим пожал плечами и улыбнулся, довольно зажмурившись.

— Это пудинг, — пояснил он. — Хочешь?

— Не люблю сладкое, к тому же, я не голоден.

Дверь, запертая в прошлый раз, была немного приоткрыта, и Шерлок, в надежде разглядеть комнату за ней, потерял суть разговора всего на мгновение, но Джим снова довольно усмехнулся.

— Я пришел по делу, — сказал Шерлок.

— Ну конечно, сразу к делу... Может, хоть чаю? Или кофе. 

— Развлекать тебя беседой в очередной раз не вижу смысла.

— Ты такой лицемер, Шерлок. — Джим покачал головой и ушел на кухню, оставив гостя в коридоре стоять и рассматривать приоткрытую и не дававшую ему покоя дверь. — Да, Шерлок, это значит, ты можешь осмотреться в моем доме, — оповестил он неестественно веселым тоном.

Квартира была небольшая. Вправо от входной двери — кухня, влево — две комнаты. Одна из них спальня, в которой Шерлоку уже посчастливилось побывать. Назначения другой он не знал и решил осмотреть в первую очередь. Ничего примечательного в ней не было — книжные шкафы, стол, кресло. Уже виденные ранее ноутбук, наушники и телефон. Никаких деталей. Шерлок усмехнулся. Еще бы ему не было позволено осмотреть дом. Мориарти хорошенько все прибрал. Книги были расставлены беспорядочно. Математика мешалась с бульварными романами, справочники по программированию с кулинарными книгами. Шерлок скользил взглядом по полкам, пытаясь найти подвох, изъян, и видел, что это больше походит на витрину книжного киоска, чем на домашнюю библиотеку. Вероятно, книги и были в коробках в тот день. Видимо Мориарти провел увлекательный вечер, расставляя их наиболее хаотично. Шерлок попытался выявить закономерность, говорящую хоть о чем-нибудь, но так ее и не нашел, отчего невольно восхитился талантом Джима к фальсификации. Тот знал свое дело, потому и был единственным в своем роде. Шерлок, однако, вспомнил книгу на подоконнике. Должно быть, Мориарти читал ее, хотя если учесть здешнюю обстановку, вполне могло быть, что и ее положил нарочно. Стол был без ящиков. Шерлок понимал, что едва ли ему будет показано больше, чем он уже видит сейчас. Да и то, что будет, вполне может оказаться очередной бутафорией. 

Игра была не равна. Шерлок разочаровался, потому что видел не настоящий дом Джима, а только эту подделку. Возможно, Мориарти считал, будто имеет преимущество, но Шерлок затруднялся понять какое, ведь единственное, о чем говорила эта комната — страх быть увиденным без маски.

И кто из них устраивал спектакль? 

Тем не менее, между книгами, которые никогда не будут прочитаны, можно было идеально спрятать камеру, приобретенную незадолго до визита сюда. Когда с установкой было покончено, Шерлок открыл ноутбук. Тот предсказуемо запросил пароль. Шерлок хотел было попробовать пару более или менее возможных комбинаций, но остановил себя. Отчего-то стало неловко. Не потому, конечно, что он копается в личных вещах Мориарти, тем более тот сам разрешил. Просто Шерлок понятия не имел, какой может быть пароль, а ошибаться на глазах этого человека отчего-то не хотелось. Более того, Шерлок вообще не привык ошибаться. К телефону он даже не притронулся.

Мориарти встретил его за дверью. Выглядел он самодовольно.

— Ты даже не рискнул, как не похоже на тебя. Не любишь ошибаться? — усмехнулся Джим, отвлекая Шерлока от размышлений. — Да, я тоже, — кивнул он, хотя Шерлок ничего и не говорил. — Как тебе квартирка?

— Скука, — потянул тот недовольно. — Как ты тут живешь? 

— О, мне есть, чем себя развлечь, — ответил Мориарти.

Он стоял посреди коридора, засунув руки в карманы. Выражение его лица казалось умиротворенным, будто он был искренне счастлив на данный момент. 

— Там, так полагаю, все веселье? — Шерлок кивнул в сторону спальни.

Джим удивленно поднял брови и широко улыбнулся. 

Шерлок прошел в спальню и включил свет, не удосужившись спросить разрешения, но Мориарти и не думал возражать. Он зашел следом, мечтательно глядя куда-то перед собой. Первым делом Шерлок обратил внимание на кровать, которая занимала большую часть комнаты. С левого края одеяло было смято: на кровати лежали не так давно и не потрудились поправить за собой покрывало. Шерлок обернулся к Мориарти и вопросительно вскинул бровь. Тот лишь пожал плечами, и Шерлок приступил:  
— Ты очень грамотно обставил свой дом. Неужели правда надеялся, что я решу, будто это не фальшивка? 

Мориарти изобразил крайнюю степень удивления, но взгляд его провоцировал. Казалось, он действительно хотел выслушать все, что Шерлок может рассказать о его доме, но вот Шерлоку совершенно не хотелось идти у него на поводу. Чувство, что он чего-то не знает, непривычное отсутствие преимущества над противником, полностью сбивало с толку. 

— Здесь стояло кресло, — Шерлок кивнул в сторону окна, — на комоде была не эта бесполезная и ужасно нелепая ваза, а стопка папок. 

Он прищурился, вспоминая детали обстановки, которые остались в сознании с той ночи. Они казались важнее, чем то, что он видел сейчас. 

— В кресле лежала джинсовая куртка, брошенная в спешке и забытая из-за более важного дела.

— Конечно, мне же надо было тебя вылечить. Хоть ты и забыл, — пожал плечами Джим. Он не казался расстроенным из-за того, что Шерлок помнит эти мелочи.

— Не стоило убирать кресло, тебе явно очень нравилось читать в нем у окна днем, а теперь приходится делать это на кухне. Что там за книга лежала на подоконнике из всего того бессмысленного разнообразия? Не удивлюсь, если ты прочтешь все это просто так, от скуки, потому что это не дом — это совершенно топорная попытка создать его иллюзию. Тебе стоило приложить чуть больше стараний — вдруг я поверил бы.

— Как ты думаешь, какая мне разница, Шерлок, веришь ты или нет? — тихо произнес Мориарти серьезным, угрожающим шепотом. 

Шерлок усмехнулся и подошел ближе.

— О, это точно. Ты сидишь здесь, в этом игрушечном доме, пялишься в ноутбук, ожидая, когда же я соизволю прийти к тебе и дать ответ. Валяешься на кровати, читаешь бесполезные книги и готовишь никому не нужную еду — какие невероятно увлекательные будни у криминального консультанта.

Мориарти довольно хмыкнул.

— Да, а твое расписание просто ломится от дел, Шерлок. Бегаешь из спальни в Бартс, лишь бы не попадаться мне на глаза, однако камеры не убрал. Что, возбуждает знание, что я слежу за тобой? В таком случае мог бы почаще появляться в гостиной — мне нравится смотреть, как ты думаешь обо мне, — голос Джима вновь окутывал словно туман, от его спокойных интонаций инстинктивно хотелось придвинуться еще ближе. 

Шерлок хотел было возразить, что думал вовсе не о нем, но это было бы слабостью. Они оба прекрасно знали, что это не так.

— Я обдумывал твое предложение, — а вот это было правдой.

В насмешливом взгляде Мориарти мелькнул живой, неподдельный интерес. Шерлок замер на мгновение, залюбовавшись и принимая тот факт, что это безмерно льстит ему. Он любил производить впечатление на людей, но вновь произвести его на Мориарти было почти равносильно победе над ним. Тем не менее, Шерлок помнил, что собирался — что должен сказать ему «нет». 

— Боюсь, что я не стану развлекать тебя.

— Как предсказуемо, — усмехнулся Джим. — Судя по напряженному лицу твоего дружка в течение последней недели, он готов был из кожи вон лезть оттого, как хотелось напомнить тебе, на чьей ты стороне. 

— Я прекрасно помню об этом, именно поэтому и...

— Тогда что же ты тут делаешь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джим. Его легкая улыбка сейчас чрезвычайно раздражала, и Шерлоку хотелось сделать что-нибудь — что угодно — лишь бы она исчезла. 

— Пришел вежливо сообщить тебе об отказе.

— Как если бы я звал тебя на свидание, и от твоей вежливости мне было бы не так обидно? Мог бы четко произнести в камеру — это было бы не так опасно, не находишь? 

— То есть я в опасности? 

— Даже в большей, чем ты думаешь.

— Убьешь меня, если откажусь? Как банально...

—Этого я не говорил.

Улыбка Мориарти, впрочем, действительно исчезла, как Шерлок и хотел, но теперь появившаяся на его лице решимость слегка настораживала.

— И что же случится?

— Ты выйдешь отсюда, конечно же, живым и здоровым. И, конечно же, не найдешь меня больше в этом кукольном доме, — Джим усмехнулся. — Но Шерлок, ты же помнишь, на чьей ты стороне? Ты сам сказал... Отпустишь меня, и пострадают люди, много людей, возможно, знакомых и даже близких тебе людей. У меня есть план, я готовился, я знал, что ты ответишь. О, тебе понравится поначалу, не сомневайся, но потом, Шерлок, это будет опасно... это будет как никогда...

— Шантаж? — Шерлок подошел к Джиму, который стоял в дверном проеме и не собирался отступать. — Я разочарован. Я разочарован настолько, что мне даже не жаль будет просто уйти сейчас. Хотя, признаться, это могло бы быть захватывающе — играть с тобой. Но мне противен твой страх показать свое истинное лицо. 

Шерлок приближался, и его сердце билось быстрее обычного. Несмотря на то, что все сказанное им было правдой, кое-что еще не давало ему покоя. Нечто, для чего он на самом деле пришел, но Мориарти не нужно было об этом знать. 

Личное пространство.

Шерлок терпеть не мог, когда люди подходили близко к нему и, тем более, касались его. Сам он делал подобное совершенно спокойно, если этого требовала работа. На взводе, на приливах адреналина, он мог специально вторгаться в чужую зону комфорта, просто чтобы надавить и получить выгоду. Впрочем, на Джона и миссис Хадсон это правило не распространялось. Они были частью его жизни и личного пространства, а отталкивать собственную жизнь было как минимум нелепо и совершенно нелогично. 

Мориарти был никем, и тот факт, что он был безмерно интересен как противник, не делал его близким Шерлоку человеком. 

Но, несмотря на это, сейчас Шерлок стоял, почти прижав Джима к стене — просто стоял и смотрел на него. Тот тоже замер — словно действительно не знал, чего ожидать.

— Ты — мой враг, — сказал Шерлок на грани слышимости, и Джим вздрогнул как будто непроизвольно, — ты можешь взрывать дома и проворачивать невероятные операции, но держись подальше от меня и моих друзей. Я предупреждаю тебя.

Мориарти снова смотрел ничего не выражающим взглядом, и от этого его глаза казались пустыми. Шерлок же как никогда в жизни был сосредоточен не только на его реакциях, но и на своих собственных.  
— Враг, неужели? — тон Джима сочился равнодушием. — Отойди от меня и убирайся. 

Он, напряженный и рассерженный тем, что Шерлок находится так близко, не сдвинулся с места, намекая, что не собирается уступать. Шерлок тоже не двигался, буквально нависая над ним, изучая черты его лица, впитывая каждую деталь.

— Убирайся, Шерлок, — голос Джима едва заметно дрогнул, — но не думай, что я так просто позволю тебе...

Он отчего-то не договорил, попытался оттолкнуть Шерлока рукой и уйти в коридор, но тот перехватил его за запястье. Невольно отметил, что пульс у Джима был удивительно ровным для возникшей ситуации, в то время как его собственный предсказуемо зашкаливал. Казалось, Мориарти искренне удивился, когда Шерлок прикоснулся к нему, и попытался высвободить руку, но тот держал крепко — ему надо было проанализировать еще и себя.

Шерлок не ощущал ничего. В этом и было дело — никакого дискомфорта. Джим был для него никем, но Шерлок стоял так близко, что видел свое отражение в его глазах, полных теперь уже не ярости, но чего-то очень похожего на испуг. Боялся ли Джим в самом деле или опять притворялся, Шерлок не знал, но от ощущения власти голова все равно закружилась. Свободной рукой он нащупал выключатель и погасил свет в комнате. Они стояли в дверном проеме, и лампа из коридора все равно немного освещала их.

— Скажи мне вот что, — прошептал он Джиму на ухо, — ты ведь постирал мою одежду. Сам, не так ли? Здесь ведь не было больше никого, верно? 

Он не очень понимал, зачем это спрашивает, но ему важно было знать — казалось, именно тогда и стерлась граница между ними. По крайней мере, с его стороны. Джим же точно не выглядел довольным от того, что Шерлок почти прижимал его к стене. 

— Серьезно? Думаешь, я скакал вокруг тебя, как сиделка? — злобно ответил тот. Из-за цвета его глаз и так было тяжело разглядеть зрачок, но на таком расстоянии Шерлок видел: он занимает почти всю радужку. — Ты уже раскрыл весь мой «топорный» спектакль. Все было ради того, чтобы развести тебя на ребус, который ты отказываешься мне дать, — Джим перевел дыхание. — Ты ведь отказываешься, да, Шерлок? Потому что не очень похоже, чтобы ты жаждал избавиться от меня.

Мориарти пытался смутить его хоть чем-нибудь, но Шерлок давно был занят тем, что не просто анализировал свое состояние — на это потребовались секунды. Он его ощущал. Впитывал знание, что не испытывает антипатии к Джиму. Кожа под пальцами была горячей и мягкой. Пульс сбился уже пару раз, хотя и возвращался к норме. Дыхание Джима тоже было горячим и больше не ощущалось, как нечто постороннее. 

— Ну же, — угрожающе прошипел тот и снова дернул руку. 

Шерлок кивнул и поцеловал его. 

Он сделал это не от особого желания, скорее просто потому что мог. Потому что и «нежелания» не испытывал тоже. Джим замер мгновенно, но Шерлок уловил краем сознания, что он полностью перестал контролировать пульс. Шерлок просто прижался к его губам на какое-то время, а потом коснулся кончиком языка. Джим, казалось, моментально расслабился именно от этого движения — Шерлоку подумалось, что он вот-вот упадет на пол, но Джим лишь сильнее приник к косяку. Расслабившись, он слегка разомкнул губы, и Шерлок тут же провел языком между ними. Это было интересно: он до сих пор ощущал полный контроль над ситуацией. Он потянул Джима за нижнюю губу и отстранился. В глазах тот плескалась буря, значащая что-то совершенно непонятное, отчего Шерлок, всего на мгновение, даже пожалел о своем поступке.

— Ты хотел ребус? — спросил он. Голос почему-то дрожал, хотя Шерлок не ощущал ничего такого, даже элементарного волнения. — Разгадывай. 

Он поцеловал Джим снова, напористо и глубоко. Тот не сопротивлялся, но, казалось, и не собирался отвечать. Его губы были мягкими, Шерлок облизал их несколько раз, все еще удивляясь, что не испытывает дискомфорта. Затем он резко отстранился, чтобы взглянуть Джиму в глаза, прочитать его хотя бы сейчас, потому что был уверен: он нашел способ сорвать с тот маску. Но Джим смотрел пустыми, еще более темными чем обычно, глазами и едва заметно ухмылялся. Шерлока это насторожило, но он и не подумал отступить от внезапно родившегося плана. 

— Разгадывай, — повторил он и стремительно покинул квартиру. 

**

Когда за Шерлоком захлопнулась дверь, Джим перестал ухмыляться в ту же секунду. Он стоял так еще какое-то время, прижавшись спиной к косяку и разглядывая место, где только что был Шерлок, и пытался выровнять дыхание. Без зрителей справляться с собой всегда получалось не так легко — не было ни навыка, ни нужды. 

Шерлок явно не был силен в импровизации, если думал, что Джим сочтет поцелуй за ребус. Хотя это, без сомнения, было занятно и заслуживало внимания. Джим вытер губы ладонью, словно желая стереть воображаемый след, но ощущение от сильного прикосновения не помогло справиться с бурей. Джим провел рукой по шее, сдавливая так же сильно, потом вниз по груди, задел сосок и вздрогнул. 

От желания прикасаться к себе и дальше его отвлек бешеный стук сердца под ладонью. Оно билось тяжело и быстро, ощущалось пульсацией во всем теле. Казалось, он сам и есть сердце, он бьется и ничего не может с этим поделать. Ощущение было странное, как будто давно забытое, а может и совершенно новое, Джим не знал наверняка. Это было приятно, и потому являлось опасным.

Джим потер переносицу, облизал губы и, выключив свет в коридоре, лег в постель.

Он прекрасно понимал, что Шерлок сам понятия не имеет, что сделал. У того, вероятно, была какая-то своя глубинная причина для подобного поступка, но едва ли он планировал это. Также Джим прекрасно понимал, что Шерлок пожалеет о том, что сделал, с его помощью или без. 

Джиму, как ни странно, не было дела до его причин. Подобный поворот событий скорее злил его, чем расстраивал. Просто Джим действительно не ожидал. Стоило признать, что Шерлок смог его удивить посильнее, чем ему удалось бы любым, самым сложным ребусом. Но это ощущалось иначе, явно каким-то другим отделом мозга, и именно это чувство неподдельного удивления не позволяло расслабиться и выкинуть из головы прикосновения Шерлока. 

Джим разделся, не вставая с постели — просто спихнул одежду на пол. Он чувствовал себя безмерно уставшим и понимал, что не может оставить за Шерлоком последнее слово. Тот явно влез в то, о чем не имеет ни малейшего понятия. В игры такого уровня он никогда не планировал играть с Шерлоком, даже если ему и хотелось. Он просто не считал того способным, но теперь определенно стоило поразмыслить над возможными вариантами развития событий.

Джим усмехнулся в пустоту, но радости он не испытывал. Предвкушение, желание, интерес, но не более. Сердце по-прежнему билось несколько быстрее обычного, а значит, какое-то из ощущений так и не было найдено и поймано. Все кругом казалось словно черно-белым, безликим для него, и сейчас, когда эмоции улеглись и получили названия, что-то одно никак не хотело выходить на передний план. Джим понимал, что это плохо. С тех пор как подвернулась возможность следить за Шерлоком, что-то будто живое и тяжелое никак не хотело перестать биться в его груди. 

Пустота смотрела на него с потолка, и он наконец закрыл глаза, отчего-то не желая пускать ее внутрь. 

** 

Шерлок летел домой стремительно и оказался у входа в свою квартиру через считанные минуты. Так же быстро, не раздеваясь и не останавливаясь, он пробежал к себе в спальню, оставив Джона, который явно попытался что-то сказать, недоуменно стоять с открытым ртом посреди гостиной. Последнее, что Шерлоку было нужно сейчас — обсуждать с другом произошедшее в квартире Мориарти. 

Ему не хотелось находиться в спальне — в гостиной думать было куда привычней, но мысль о том, что Джим может видеть его, вызывала в нем непонятный трепет, почти граничащий со страхом. 

Шерлок был взволнован. Он не мог перестать возбужденно ходить из угла в угол, когда как в квартире Мориарти он был спокоен — всего лишь изучал свои и чужие реакции, более того, справился вполне успешно, так что, казалось бы, и о чем волноваться теперь? Он замер посреди комнаты, провел руками по лицу, словно желая избавиться от напряжения. Главное, нужно было понять, насколько далеко он сможет зайти, конечно же, только ради эксперимента. Такое бывало с ним и раньше, но сейчас желание проверить свои пределы дополнялось интересом непосредственно к личности. К тому же, Мориарти не стеснялся делать сомнительные намеки, которые, вероятно, не значили ничего, кроме его неспособности не провоцировать Шерлока любыми из возможных способов. Он четко понимал лишь, что Джим был искренне удивлен его поступком, однако остальные выражения его лица Шерлоку прочитать так и не удалось. Он не считал, что потеряет контроль над происходящим, даже если Мориарти задумает что-нибудь в ответ. 

Кое-что еще не давало Шерлоку покоя до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Он открыл ноутбук, быстро настроил программу и посмотрел в темный экран. В комнате, где он оставил камеру, было тихо и темно. Мориарти там не было. Шерлок надеялся, что сможет понаблюдать за Джимом уже сегодня. Ему болезненно хотелось узнать, каково выражение его лица, когда он не знает, что за ним наблюдают. Шерлок пытался не строить догадок, отчаянно пытался удержать себя от надежды увидеть хоть что-нибудь, не позволенное никому ранее. Однако горящий, неподдельный интерес оттеснял все другие мысли и желания против его воли.

**

Он просидел перед ноутбуком три часа, уже не глядя в темноту на экране, а в очередной раз проматывая в памяти события сегодняшнего вечера. Джон так и застал его, когда вошел узнать, что произошло у Мориарти. 

Джон никогда не стучал. Он либо уходил, когда не было ничего смертельно важного, либо входил так, потому что Шерлок не имел привычки реагировать на стук, но и не имел ничего против. Вскоре Джон счел подобное поведение за разрешение продолжать и впредь. Сейчас случай был чрезвычайно важный, и он решил, что Шерлок должен рассказать о произошедшем, раз уж в спальнях камер не было.

— Шерлок? — позвал Джон и замолчал, потому что Шерлок редко откликался с первого раза. Действительно ли друг не слышал или успешно делал вид, он не знал наверняка. — Шерлок...

— Да, Джон, — Шерлок казался рассеянным.

— Как все прошло?

— О! — воскликнул он и вскочил с кровати. — Теперь у нас тоже есть камера в его доме.

Почему-то скрывать это от друга Шерлок и не думал, но рассказывать о поцелуе, наоборот, не собирался ни в коем случае — это не касалось ни ребуса, ни Джона.

— Что?

— Я установил камеру в его доме, — терпеливо пояснил Шерлок. 

Он уже привык пояснять. Иногда вообще не хотелось говорить, хотя он и понимал, что люди не виноваты, но все равно раздражался. И, если бы порой не желание покрасоваться, он бы в жизни не стал им ничего объяснять. Джон был исключением, потому что объясняться с ним бесило меньше обычного. Возможно, потому что тот умел молча ждать ответа и не возражать.  
— Но зачем? И ты…

— Да, я отказался играть.

— Шерлок…

— Отказался, — Шерлок не врал. По сути, он действительно отказался. — А камеру установил, чтобы убедиться, что это все фарс. Это очевидно, Джон, но не стоит недооценивать Мориарти. К тому же если он и правда живет там, в ожидании ребуса, есть шанс, что нам удастся узнать что-нибудь о его делах, получить доказательства... 

Шерлок резко замолчал, видимо посчитав, что объяснил достаточно. Такое тоже часто случалось с ним — в один прекрасный момент он просто переставал говорить, но Джон был уверен, что тема разговора все еще занимает его мысли. 

Джон кивнул и, пожелав другу спокойной ночи, вышел из комнаты. 

Зачем Шерлок в действительности установил камеру, сказать было трудно. Джона это крайне беспокоило, и даже объяснения, не лишенные привычной логики и привычного недовольства, не убедили его на сей раз. При всем желании, Джон не мог поверить, что Шерлок просто ради спокойствия мирных граждан Лондона собирается следить за Мориарти. 

Джон доверял другу, как никому уже очень давно, и сомневаться в нем было для него больно почти физически. Он никак не мог перестать думать, что Шерлоку может просто понравится быть если не заодно с Мориарти, то где-то незримо близко, пусть и по другую сторону. Джон считал, что этот хрупкий баланс очень опасен для Шерлока.


End file.
